Run Away
by cherrypinky16
Summary: *Set after GG4* What if Cammie did say yes to Zach at the end? What would have happened? My version of how i wish the ending would have gone and the continuation of it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N1: Hey everyone, I know I shouldn't be starting a new story when I clearly have been neglecting my other ones, but I HAD to write this. I was lucky enough to be able read the Only the Good Spy Young, because I had pre-ordered mine and it just came in yesterday. So if you have not read the story DO NOT read this story yet until you read the book!**

**A/N2: I know its short, but next chapter will be longer.**

**A/N3: Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please tell me if you find any.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series. I'm just writing how I wish the ending would have gone. All rights belong to Ally Carter.**

* * *

"_Run away with me." Zach's breath was heavy and warm against my face._

"Yes." I whispered.

* * *

"You sure Gallagher Girl? There's no holding back after this, you can still say no." Zach mentioned getting into the car.

"I'm sure Zach. You know the longer we stay here the more we endanger everyone else. We have to do this."

He looked at me and nodded, turning on the car and driving out of the garage in the cave, located under the lake.

Its summer now, making it a little less than one week since Zach suggested to run away. For the sake of everyone.

I didn't know where we were going. I just knew that we needed to get out of the gird and stay out of it, until it was safe.

I was clearly deep into my thoughts that I hadn't even notice that we where already on Highway 10.

"Zach? Where are we even going to go?" I asked him.

He stayed quiet for a while, his hands slightly tightening on the steering wheel.

"Where going to find our answers."

_tbc..._


	2. Chapter 2

"_Where going to find our answers."_

She was standing in front of the window, carefully positioned in a way that no one would be able to see her if they were to look up.

"You okay Gallagher Girl?" Cammie heard his voice echo from where she was standing.

Glancing once more at the happy trio of a family across from our hotel playing at the park, She looked at him through the reflection of the window and nodded.

They where staying in a hotel, careful to use cash, not credit cards. Just in case everyone was looking for them and tried to track them down through it.

Five hundred and eighty two miles is the distance from their current location and Gallagher academy.

Cammie's heart twisted at the thought of her school. Her mom, aunt, best friends, hell even probably her sisters, must be worried about her.

What are they doing right now? Are they looking for them? Is anyone going to find them? What happens when or if they do?

"You know that I'm never gonna let anything happened to you." Zach stated, her body language obviously showing him about her worries. It wasn't even a question. 'Cause it didn't have to be, she knew that she was safe with him.

She had no doubt, because they both where looking for something out of their reach. Both of them are together in this, till the end.

Looking at the family, now departing with the little girl on her father's shoulders, the mother holding onto her husbands hand, all three of them laughing. It reminded her of her family. Of what _could've_ been.

Pain spread across her face for less than a second, she tried to mask it as quickly as possible but it was enough for him to catch it.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl? Are you... having doubts?" He questioned her again, this time making eye contact.

Cammie sighed, "No. Its just... that family across from here," She nodded towards their direction, "They remind me of how my family used to be. Before my dad disappeared."

Turning around she threw herself across the bed face down, burying her face in the pillow.

"I miss him, that's all. I know she misses him also." She said her words muffled through the pillow, she didn't have to explain anything to him because she knew he understood who _he_ was.

Warm, strong arms wrapped her in a safe cocoon. Tucking her into his arms, he laid his head on top of hers.

"I know. Sometimes, I like to think that my mom, no matter what she has done or who she has become, that deep down in her heart, she misses him too. Just like I do." He comforted her, his arms tightening around her.

It was times like these that make her think that maybe she did do the right thing of coming with him.

* * *

**Sorry its short. Please go to my profile for a explanation of where I have been and where I'm going to be for the next few weeks. Oh, and if anyone is interested in betaing this for me please don't hesitate to contact me! **

**-Amy :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I'm finally here in Mexico. But theres a freaking storm and I'm terrified of them! Thanks so much for my awesome new Beta**_ Soleil Avant la Pluie _**for checking this for me and encouraging me to write a little bit more than I originally wrote. :D She's awesome. I hope you guys like this, there's a little bit of Zammie.**

**

* * *

**

_It was times like these that make her think that maybe she did do the right thing of coming with him._

"Where are we Zach?" Cammie asked him, taking in her surroundings. They both had left the hotel that day around eight in the morning, stopped for breakfast and kept on driving since then.

"Somewhere in Pennsylvania." Zach replied, never taking his eyes off the road.

She didn't know where they were going, she didn't really care. As long as the unknown brought them both the unanswered questions that has been haunting them since their childhood.

It was twelve now, and even though they were trained to withstand long hours without food, she couldn't help her stomach grumble.

"Hungry?" He asked, a smile playing at his lips.

"Not really, I think I'm just in need of a snack." She answered, covering her stomach as if that would stop the grumbling sound.

"Me too, how about we stop for gas and buy something?" He offered, already turning on his signal and leaving for the nearest exit.

"Sure."

* * *

"Do you want something." She asked him, going straight for the snack isle, while he paid for the gas.

"Um... sure, a soda?"

Nodding in his direction, she grabbed the first two sodas she saw, some snacks for them both and a map.

Careful to walk only through the blind spots in the camera's view, she went over to the counter and kept her head down.

"That'll be $20.55." The bored sounded cashier said, as he rung up the stuff.

Handing over the money, she quietly thanked him grabbed the items and left the store.

"You got them?" Zach asked as he screwed the cap back on the tank, closed the little door, and put the gas nozzle back on its stand.

"Yup, here I got you a soda and some chips."

"Thanks." He said, grabbing the snacks from her.

Opening her own soda, she quickly took a sip, noticing that she was really thirsty.

"Hey Cammie?" Zach softly asked her.

"Yeah?"

He looked at her, a smile played on his lips, and gently cupped her cheek in one hand.

"Thanks." He whispered before his lips softly caressed hers. Their lips molded into one, while her hands snaked behind his neck pulling his closer as the car seats allowed.

They stayed in that position, till their lungs felt heavy with lack of oxygen.

He hesitantly pulled back enough for to be able to speak. Still, his lips fluttered over hers.

Resting his forehead against hers, he quietly spoke, breaking their silent moment, "I'm glad that you came with me. I know, that all of this is my fault, but... thanks. For a little bit of happiness."

Staring into his eyes, she saw pain inflicted in them.

Carefully choosing her words she finally spoke, "Zach, you know that none of this is your fault. No matter what your parents may have done, who they might be, or probably do in the future, none and I repeat none, of this is your fault. Because I know your different, you heart, body and soul. You nay think you might end up like them, but your not. Not only do you have me, but also Mr. Solomon, my mom, Bex, Liz, Macey, hell my Aunt too. Where always here for you."

Zach stared at her, disbelief showing in his eyes, quickly replaced by something unknown to her.

"I know Cammie, thanks." He whispered again, before covering her lips with his.

* * *

They haven't really been talking during the car ride. Since the kiss. Her lips still tingled from the impact of it, so she really didn't mind.

She liked the silence and the opportunity of having the time to be able to think in peace.

Cammie looked over at him, studying his features. The sunlight that poured in through the window on his side made his hair look lighter, his cheeks redder, and his eyes brighter.

The fact that she noticed that he had a tint of blond in his hair made her smile. She didn't know why, but it did. Maybe because it made him seem more carefree, than the Zachary Goode she knew from a almost a year ago.

Her eyes traveled down to his chest, and she smiled that his jacket didn't hide the glory of his biceps.

She wondered what he did to keep his body fit, like how much can he bench press? Did he work out very often? And if he can-

"Like what you see?" He spoke, breaking her out of the trance. Cammie blushed at being caught staring at him.

"I was just noticing how you look more carefree." She told him, never loosing her cool. They where taught to lie in school, and only a few people were able to notice when she was lying and when she wasn't. Those few people only being her Mother, Aunt and former CoveOps teacher-and sometimes her best friends.

He quickly looked at her, raising one brow as if knowing that she was lying.

"Really? So why were you drooling?" As a reflex her hand quickly flew to her lips, and she knew she was caught red handed.

A red flush took over her face again, while she slumped in her seat and tried to ignore the loud chuckling that came from him.

Apparently Zachary Goode was one of the people who was able to see through her facade.

* * *

**A/N2: Well? Review? Please? If you do I may update sooner! And, where should I take them too? Suggestions?I already have a place in mind but any ideas will be helpful. **

**-Amy**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN1: **Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please tell me if you notice any.

* * *

_Apparently Zachary Goode was one of the people who was able to see through her facade. _

Its been a day now, since their kiss, and now they're currently in New York, getting ready in their hotel room, awaiting to board a plane to Siberia.

They have decided, to go there, and try and track down the last spot Matthew Morgan was last heard of.

Since both of them are still incognito, they needed to change their appearances.

So that's why Cammie was in the restroom of their hotel, putting on a very convincing looking wig, while Zach was in the main room trying to decide what color contacts he should go with.

A few hours after putting on their costumes, making sure their fake passports, identification cards, and counterfeit money each looked authentic enough, they where ready to go.

Zach had changed his hair color to black, his green eyes turned blue, and put on fake skin that changed his whole face appearance.

Cammie couldn't help but notice that even though his whole appearance has changed it didn't take away any of his badass aura that floated off of him. That and his amazing good looks.

"So, is there something on my face or are you just staring at me?" He spoke, a grin spreading across his face.

She didn't have to ask to know that her cheeks were red.

"Um, no?"

Zach just stared at her for a sec, a blank look took over his face.

Her blond wig that she had put on, made her gray contacted eyes look brighter. A shine that sparked off them, made her seem relaxed, a little bit happier.

He doesn't know what made her change her mind in coming with him. Neither of them knew what awaited them out there. They might find a change of destiny.

A impact on their lives. Bigger than it already was.

They both just looked at each other for second, their gaze sealing a unspoken promise.

"Ready?" Cammie asked him, breaking the silence.

Zach knew that neither of them where ready. But all in all, they where in this together.

Grabbing their safely packed duffel bags, Zach reach out, grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

They walked slowly to the door, just as his hand was about to grab the door knob, he stopped.

"Zach, whats wrong?" She asked, at his sudden actions.

He didn't say nothing, just took his free hand and placed it on her cheek.

Staring into her contacted eyes, while she stared into his, he slowly inclined his head towards hers until their lips met.

It was then that no doubt did he have, that he would do anything to protect this girl that unknowingly crawled her way into his heart.

* * *

**Um, hi? No I'm not dead. Haha, I'm very much alive. So I'm going straight to the point. No bullshit okay? I hate it when authors do that. **

**After my summer vacation, everything was fine. But a month after school started, um, something happened. Not going into details, don't wanna bore you, but if you want pm me and I can tell you. **

**Anyways ive been in the hospital ever since. I just got out in time for Christmas. I'm fine now, but to soon to tell. I literally lost all my inspiration for this. Cliché I know, but the other day, I came back to my computer, clicked on my documents file and found this. I barely had written anything. And when I started to read over everything I had written, the little notes I had left. It was as if I had never left. **

**I love writing. Its my way to escape the world for a while. And I'm sorry that I forgot the feeling that I get when I finish another chapter. The smile that I get when I get a review alert. And the accomplishment of knowing others like to read what I write. **

**And so I thank all of you, for being my escape, my little happy place.**

_-Ames _

_ps. This is the same explanation that I put on my other stories, so if you do read my other creations, then expect this again. _

(\_(\

(=' :')

(,(")(")


End file.
